Creating A Sanctive Form
Glowing Eyes Sometimes you want to have cool eyes without having to use Astral Sight. Astral Sight is useful for those who need the world's only identifiable features to be various hues of magic. But sometimes you simply need common vision. Well, now Malmarax gives you cool eyes. These may be the same design as your Astral Sight eyes, or they may be different. Design rules generally follow the same guidelines. These are part of the form and cannot be turned off. However, they also grant you the ability to activate Astral Sight instantaneously. Glowing Eye Animations * Eyes may appear to shine brighter when performing certain tasks. * Eyes may periodically change color in response to an effect when a specific task is activated, such as critical injury or power loss. * Glowing eyes CANNOT unglow! Levitation The exorcist may float up to 5 feet above the ground and traverse that space freely. They cannot wall-walk unless they are using the levitation Glyph when doing so. Exorcists are known to hover daintily as if held up by a gentle breeze, even when indoors. Still, it is seen as rude to float around without cause, especially to look down on others. Save it for the ghosts. A top speed is whatever speed your species form is physically capable of, regardless of your individual disabilities. Levitation Animations * Malleable objects such as hair and clothing may appear to be animated by a gentle breeze. * The form of the Exorcist may gently 'bounce' when idle. Runes Sanctive Forms have runes somewhere on them. These represent a spiritual center so strong and resilient that it has come to life, symbolically protecting them and their faith from certain ails of the outside world. A tranquil wave will wash over the Exorcist, barring out attacks on the mind. These runes are personal, so they do not follow the standard runic language and can come in any shape. However, we will not accept runes that are pop culture symbols, language or text characters, or representative of images (such as a smiley face). Simply create some fantasy letters and you should be fine. These runes do correspond to messages, and you will be asked if your runes spell out or mean anything specific. They don't have to! These are flux runes which are diodic in nature however they should be a uniform color or harmony of up to 2 colors. They may sear into the skin, clothing, accessories, or simply float around the exorcist in ribbons or alone. They cannot be touched, however they may have indirect animations when the Exorcist casting or taking damage. Their glow cannot blind or be removed. Rune Animations * Floating runes may appear to bounce, rotate, or swarm gently when idle. * Floating runes are not solid objects. * Runes can appear to glow brighter when specific tasks are performed such as an injury or spell use. Cells A cell is an object used to capture TLFs. Cells are extremely important to an Exorcist as without them, Sanctive form has no objective. A cell can be any object of your choosing. It is your captives prison until it is broken. There are some limitations on what can be a cell, for example, a solid drop of steel cannot be a cell. Try to think of something practical that is strong but not unfairly so. A peanut or a femur will do just fine. Upon creation, you will be asked to select up to 2 cell object types used by the Exorcist. Any valid object around you will work as a cell in a pinch. However, it is much more practical and safe to already have cells that you have specifically chosen because you may find that your cell is not valid for use. When you chose these object types, they will be granted a few extra abilities and animations to make their use more effective. From there, the 'design' listing will ONLY be available to the object types that you have chosen to become cells. Cell Animations Design * If your cell type is an object of use such as a stick of incense, minor use animations will automatically occur when Sanctive Form is activated. These can be things like lighting, chiming, flowing, etc. * Cells may take on a glow or 'aura'.These are diodic effects, but the cells' glow must be a uniform color or a harmony of 2 colors. * Cells may hover freely no more than 2 feet from the Exorcist. * Up to 10 cells may be placed in existential purgatory, allowing the Exorcist to 'summon' them by activating Sanctive Form. In Use * Cells may whistle or hum. * Cells may glow or their glow may become brighter. * Illumination may appear to flow from a cell to a TLF. * Cells may spin or have a specific movement. * When filled successfully, the cell will harmlessly drop to the ground. It may shake like a pokeball. Attire and Appearance Aesthetic alterations to clothing and weapons may appear upon Sanctive Form's activation. These are minor design changes and can only appear on what the Exorcist is already wearing. Common alterations can be a color change, embroidery shapes, dress sizes, illumination, or craftsmanship. They will appear only upon activation of Sanctive Form and cannot be further altered once this change takes place. These alterations should not act to armor or give the Exorcist extra advantages that the attire would not normally allow them. It is not unusual for this change to simply alter attire to allow the Exorcist to move more freely in their wear. Aesthetic alterations to the Exorcist themselves may also occur. This may be a haircut, a pelt recolor, fur lengths, or tail are acceptable. We also allow minor trait changes to all traits except the tail number, hand or foot type, body height, pelt dye, scars, injuries, flesh carvings, glyph color, and glyph location. You are free to make alterations to the mask, mask accessories, color, body type, ear type, etc. Unlike other Forms, Sanctive Form cannot combine with other Animastic forms. Submitting a Sanctive Form Reference Flesh out and design the Forms appearance, noting changes such as Glowing Eyes, Levitation, Runes, Cells, Attire, and Appearance. Once you have chosen specifications for the Form's features, you will be asked to submit a reference of the form. This is an entire and complete appearance of the form's design, even if additional illustrations are required. Rules: * The Exorcist is levitating. * The maximum array of cells are present. * The illustration is an unobstructed fullbody. * At least one rune feature is present. * Unseen or obstructed alterations are appearing in additional illustrations. * Alterations to attire are present on attire most commonly worn by the character * The image is a PNG with a transparent background. * The design acts as an official and full reference for the character's form. You will also be asked to fill out the following form. Please answer fully or leave N/A on non-applicable questions. * Rune Message: ____ * Cell Type: ____ * Number of Cells Equipped or Summoned: ____ Once completed, submit the PNG and questions in a DM to Heck along with your member and character name. Please note that the Form may have features from other spells such as objects from Glyphs and animastic companions so long as they convey the usual and standard appearance of the Exorcist's Sanctive Form. Tips, Ideas, and Examples __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__